Harry louveteau de Severus
by Bbecks
Summary: Et si Rogue appartenait à une race très partuclière de loup? Et si, pour sauvez Harry il décidait de le faire entrer dans son clan même si cela suppose de faire de lui son serviteur et compagnons? Attention parfois violent, possible slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je vous remercie d'avoir prit la peine de venir lire ma fiction ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais que vous preniez, svp, quelques instants pour lire les quelques notes qui suivent :

**1°** Vous avez peut-être lu auparavant cette fiction sur ce site car je l'ai publiée il y a longtemps. Depuis j'ai procédé à une réécriture afin que le texte soit plus agréable à lire et plus développé.

**2°** Vous allez lire ici une histoire racontant une relation maître/disciple. Certaines scènes peuvent être violentes physiquement, soyez donc prévenu avant de lire.

**3°** Un slash Rogue/Harry est envisagé pour l'instant mais rien n'est encore fait. Si cela devait se confirmer, je vous en informerais.

**4°** Bonne lecture ^^

_Résumé : Harry se fait attaquer à Privet Drive par un animal magique, l'Elyan dont la race est censée être éteintes depuis quelques décennies. Il risque fort de mourir mais par chance (ou malchance à vous de choisir ^^) Rogue a la possibilité de l'aider car lui aussi est Elyan. Seul hic, il ne peut sauver le Survivant qu'en se liant à lui pour le reste de leur vie. Harry n'a pas d'autre choix que de devenir le serviteur de son nouveau maître au risque de le regretter fortement._

_PS : si vous aimez les fics où Harry devient Calice de Rogue vous devriez aimé aussi cette histoire. Enfin à la base ^^._

**Chapitre premier : le clan perdu**

Square Grimmaurd le 17 juillet, 3h05 du matin.

Où est-il ? Demanda Molly Weasley d'une voix fébrile après avoir débarquée comme une folle dans la cuisine du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, faisant sursauter violemment ses occupants.

Madame Weasley ? S'étonna Albus Dumbledore. Mon dieu mais que faites-vous ici à une heure aussi tardive ?

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Arthur Weasley entra, vacillant sous le poids des valises qu'il portait. Derrière lui, Ronald, Ginny, Fred et George entrèrent, leur visage fermé, le regard inquiet.

Molly c'est de la folie. S'exclama Tonks. Je croyais que vous vouliez retourner vivre au Terrier cet été ?

J'ai changé d'avis. Coupa-t-elle. Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?

Un silence s'installa et quelques regards inquiets se croisèrent entre les personnes assises à table. Molly devint subitement très rouge avant de fondre en larmes. Dumbledore se leva immédiatement et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule en vue de la réconforter.

Madame Weasley je vous en pris rassurez-vous, rassurez-vous tous, nous nous occupons de lui. Un membre le soigne en ce moment même.

Que s'est-il passé Dumbledore ? Questionna Arthur. Il n'était pas surveillé ?

Le membre responsable de sa garde a disparu pour le moment nous ne savons donc pas vraiment ce qui s'est produit mais nous sommes presque certain que ce coup a été orchestré par Voldemort, je le regrette.

Ronald se dirigea lentement vers une chaise, étonnement pale. Il s'y laissa tomber et inspira profondément.

Ron, Ron mon chéri ne t'en fait pas. Assura Molly tout en pleurant d'avantage encore. Harry est fort. Très fort. Elle se releva et posa ses poings sur ses hanches. Mais que faisait cet enfant seul en pleine nuit dehors ! C'était complètement irresponsable ! Cria-t-elle comme si Harry était juste devant elle et qu'elle le réprimandait.

Mais… qu'a-t-il exactement ? Interrogea Arthur d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son inquiétude. On nous a dit qu'il avait été attaqué par un animal et que son état était sérieux. N'a-t-on pas à l'Ordre du Phénix de quoi soigner des blessures de ce genre là ? Quel animal l'a attaqué ? Un animal magique ?

Dumbledore soupira, l'air exténué. On aurait dit qu'il avait prit dix ans d'un coup.

Justement c'est le problème, on ne sait pas ce qui l'a attaqué.

Quoi comment ça ?! S'écria Molly, les joues rouges de colère.

Personne n'a vu l'attaque mais on sait que c'est un animal magique qui l'a mordu pour la simple et bonne raison que les deux marques de morsures qui lui ont été infligées sont vertes.

Verte ? Répéta Ginny tout en grimaçant.

Quel genre d'animal fait ce genre de marque ? Demanda Fred.

Justement, c'est bien le problème. Il n'y a pas d'animaux de nos jours qui provoquent ce genre de réaction. Expliqua Albus.

De nos jours ? Répéta Ron à mi-voix.

Oui, il arrive parfois que l'on croit une race éteinte et que l'on se trompe. Alors peut-être que la réponse à nos questions se trouvent dans les livres consacrés aux créatures magiques.

Et ses blessures sont comment ? Demanda Arthur.

Il a reçu deux morsures. Une au bras droit, l'autre à la cuisse gauche. Nous avons soigné les dégâts internes causés par les morsures mais nous ne sommes pas parvenus à faire disparaitre ces dernières. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Le souci est que, comme vous le savez, nous n'avons qu'un seul médicomage expérimenté.

Rémus… Murmura Arthur.

Dumbledore acquiesça tout en désignant la fenêtre de la main à travers laquelle on pouvait voir très clairement la lune dans le ciel.

Et malheureusement il est occupé à autre chose vous voyez… il devrait être de retour demain normalement et il saura probablement comment soigner Harry mais il juste… qu'il tienne le coup jusqu'à son retour.

Son était est stable ? Interrogea Molly.

Albus acquiesça.

Le seul souci est qu'il a beaucoup de fièvre, c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

Et bien il va me falloir une bassine d'eau fraiche et un gant de toilette. Coupa tout de suite madame Weasley. Ron mon chéri, trouve-moi tout cela s'il te plait.

Ron acquiesça immédiatement, se levant déjà.

Molly je ne suis pas certaine que… Commença Tonks.

Ecoutez Tonks j'ai de la sympathie pour vous vraiment mais sachez tout de suite qu'Harry fait partit de notre famille. Ce n'est peut-être pas notre fils biologique à Arthur et moi-même mais dans notre cœur il l'est et personne ne se met jamais entre moi et un de mes petits.

Un silence tomba, personne ne sembla vouloir s'interposer.

Alors où est-il ? Répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Tonks se leva.

Je vous y emmène.

Le lendemain matin, Rémus Lupin passa la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd épuisé. La pleine lune l'avait exténué ce moi-ci. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine il sur immédiatement qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Dumbledore lui expliqua rapidement la situation et Rémus se sentit brutalement beaucoup plus vieux, beaucoup plus fatigué. Il s'empressa malgré tout de monter jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, voulant vérifier par lui-même son état. En entrant, il trouva l'air lourd, chargé d'inquiétude. Molly Weasley était au chevet d'Harry, tamponnant son visage à l'aide d'un gant humide.

Bonjour. Murmura Rémus.

Madame Weasley sursauta, visiblement très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Oh Rémus vous voilà enfin. Vous êtes au courant ?

On vient de m'en informer oui.

Vous allez le soigner n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Je vais faire de mon mieux. Assura-t-il tout en s'approchant du lit. Est-ce que la fièvre a baissée ?

Oui, un peu. Murmura-t-elle sans quitter son protégé des yeux.

Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à la mère des Weasley dont l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage. Elle semblait encore plus fatiguée que lui-même.

Vous devriez aller prendre un bon thé. Ce n'est pas bien de rester ainsi constamment auprès d'une personne souffrante, tout le monde vous le dira. Vous devez changer un peu d'air.

Cela ira je vous assure. Assura Molly, la voix cassée par le chagrin.

Je suis désolé d'insister mais de toute manière je préfère l'ausculter seul, s'il vous plait.

A contre cœur, madame Weasley quitta la pièce. Harry était allongé, toujours inconscient. Rémus s'assit sur la chaise qu'occupait un instant plus tôt Molly depuis probablement des heures entières. Il baissa les couvertures laissant apparaître le torse nu d'Harry. Lupin le trouva maigre, trop maigre pour son âge. Au niveau de son bras droit et de sa cuisse gauche étaient posés de gros pansements. Rémus les ôta, laissant entrevoir des plaies profondes. Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, Dumbledore monta à l'étage le rejoindre.

Comment va-t-il ?

A vrai dire je n'en sais trop rien Albus… Murmura-t-il, soucieux. J'ai tout nettoyé, je lui ai aussi donné quelques potions de la réserve mais je ne constate pas de réelle amélioration. J'ai beau refaire les tests, son état ne semble pas évoluer. J'ignore quoi faire.

Et en ce qui concerne la couleur particulière de ses blessures.

Votre intuition était bonne, bien malheureusement. Je hais plus que tout en cet instant votre manie d'avoir toujours raison. Je ne vois pas d'autre diagnostic possible. Le souci est que sans ce qui l'a mordu ou l'un de son espèce, il sera difficile de le sauver.

Vous êtes certain ?

Rémus acquiesça, l'air grave.

Vous pouvez peut-être demander un autre diagnostic mais je serais étonné que quelqu'un vous en donne un différent. Harry montre tous les symptômes. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comme un Elyan à bien pu l'attaquer étant donné que la race est éteinte.

Rémus secoua la tête d'un air navré, serrant les poings. Il releva les yeux vers le directeur de Poudlard avec difficulté, larmes aux yeux.

Il n'y a rien à faire Albus, il n'y a pas de traitement… seul l'Elyan pourrait le sauver et étant donné qu'il n'y en a pas de répertorié je dirais que… Rémus cligna des yeux et quelques larmes s'échappèrent sans retenue. Il doit y avoir un ou plusieurs Mages Noirs qui sont des Elyan et Voldemort les contrôle bien évidemment. Il faudrait en capturer un et je ne sais même pas si on peut obliger un Elyan à sauver une de ses victimes. Il faudrait donc découvrir qui est le sorcier Elyan qui l'a attaqué, le capturer et le forcer à sauver Harry en sachant que, d'après mes souvenirs, la mort survient chez les victimes dans les 92 heures après l'attaque… je pense que cela va être difficile, sans vouloir être défaitiste. Chuchota-t-il.

Rémus, les yeux pleins de larmes, observa un moment Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait les traits tirés, le regard à la fois absent et brillant. Brillant d'inquiétude mais de la peine que l'on ressent lorsque l'on apprend que quelqu'un que l'on connait va mourir.

Vous avez saisi ce que je viens de dire ? Harry va mourir.

Ce n'est pas totalement certain en fait.

Rémus écarquilla les yeux.

Je connais un Elyan.

Rémus se leva d'un bond joignant les mains dans un élan d'espoir.

Vraiment ? Dumbledore vous êtes certain de ce que vous racontez ? Si c'était le cas il pourrait sûrement sauver Harry. Qui est-ce ?

Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous dire cela mais je vais aller le voir de ce pas. J'ai encore un peu de temps n'est-ce pas ?

Lupin acquiesça immédiatement.

Mais plus vite l'Elyan s'occupera de lui meilleures seront ses chances de survies.

Poudlard, le 18 juillet, 7h25 du matin.

Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ce que vous avancez là ? Question Severus Rogue d'un ton calme, assit confortablement sur une chaise face à Dumbledore.

Je ne me serais pas permis de vous appelez à une heure si matinale si je n'avais pas été convaincu.

Lupin a fait le diagnostic je présume ? Questionna-t-il d'un las, le nez légèrement retroussé.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

Il sait reconnaitre ce genre de morsures

Les Elyan n'ont rien de commun avec les loups garous. Coupa immédiatement Rogue d'un ton sec.

Albus eut un très vague sourire.

Je sais, excusez-moi Severus. Je veux simplement dire que Rémus est un excellent médicomage et qu'il n'y a pas de raison de douter de lui. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix posée et détachée.

Severus soupira bruyamment.

Je ne peux pas sauver le gamin, navré. Répondit-il à mi-voix. Il avait parlé extrêmement vite comme s'il était entrain de retirer un pansement de son bras en évitant le plus de dégâts possible.

Dumbledore leva vers lui un regard déçu, presque choqué.

Il a été mordu Dumbledore, je ne peux pas effacer sa morsure. L'Elyan qui l'a mordu l'a fait dans l'intention de le tuer et je ne peux rien à cela. La morsure de l'Elyan est redoutable et mortelle. Ce n'est pas comme les loups garous ou les vampires, lorsqu'un Elyan mord celui qui s'est fait mordre se transforme bien en Elyan mais ses chances de survies seul sont de une seule sur mille. Une seule sur mille.

Qu'entendez-vous par « survivre seul » ?

Severus soupira d'un air contrarié. Visiblement, il était contrarié.

Je ne tiens pas à avoir cette conversation. Murmura-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Dumbledore se redressa, prenant ainsi de la hauteur.

Severus pour l'amour du ciel s'il existe un moyen… n'importe lequel… pour le sauver… vous devez le faire.

Je dois le faire ? Je ne suis pas responsable de cet enfant Dumbledore. S'emporta Rogue. Je ne l'ai pas mordu, je n'ai pas mordu qui que se soit depuis que j'ai quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous le savez. Je n'ai aucune obligation quelle qu'elle soit.

Oui, oui bien sûr, je le sais bien Severus. Assura Albus d'une voix calme. Mais Harry est encore un enfant, il ne mérite pas de mourir vous êtes d'accord non ?

Et bien justement, cela m'aurait bien arrangé qu'il soit adulte pour une fois. Marmonna-t-il.

Pourquoi cela ?

Parce que, s'il avait été adulte, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui.

Vous avez donc la possibilité de le sauver ? Questionna-t-il avec espoir.

Je n'ai pas dit que je pouvais le sauver complètement. Il a été mordu et ça personne n'y changera quoi que se soit. Ni moi, ne celui qui l'a attaqué. Mais je peux néanmoins me débrouiller pour qu'il reste en vie.

Et bien qu'attendons-nous Severus, allons-y. S'empressa de répondre le directeur, se levant déjà.

Rogue resta assit.

Ce n'est pas si simple Dumbledore. L'idée ne me plait pas, l'idée ne vous plaira pas et l'idée ne plaira certainement pas à Potter !

Dumbledore se rassit, visiblement inquiet.

Expliquez-moi alors je vous pris Severus, je ne comprends pas.

Rogue soupira tout en se callant un mieux dans son siège.

Voilà. L'Elyan comme vous le savez à la capacité de se transformer en loup. Sa morsure sous forme animale est extrêmement dangereuse. Mortelle. En revance, l'enfant peut avoir un intérêt pour un Elyan.

Lequel ?

L'Elyan est un loup dominateur, vous savez que nous sommes une race d'animaux magiques très particulière. C'est un loup dominateur qui aime avoir le pouvoir et des subordonnés sur lesquels l'appliquer.

Vous n'en n'avez pas vous pourtant non ?

J'ai en moyenne cinquante élèves par jour que je torture, terrorise et commande à volonté. Cela ne vaut probablement pas mon propre subordonné et lorsque je me transforme je n'ai personne à mes côtés mais néanmoins torturer mes élèves compense un peu.

Pourquoi ne pas en avoir prit un avec vous si cela était votre nature ?

C'est un peu compliqué et surtout très personnel. Vous savez que je n'aime pas parler de tout cela… quand je me suis rangé de votre côté et que je vous ai assuré de me tenir tranquille si vous fermiez les yeux sur ma… condition, j'espérais vraiment ne jamais avoir à vous en parler.

Je le sais bien Severus et je regrette d'avoir débuté cette conversation mais…

Mais la situation la justifie. Je sais. Murmura-t-il. Il soupira une énième fois. Ecoutez, Potter n'est pas majeur je peux donc sans difficulté faire de lui mon subordonné mais il faut bien prendre en compte qu'il ne sera plus comme avant. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il va devenir également un Elyan, rien n'y changera. Il deviendra mon serviteur, il sera lié à moi toute ma vie. Je serais son maître. Potter ne pourra pas se détacher de moi tant que je serais vivant. Il deviendra un véritable Elyan à mon décès, c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il sera à nouveau libre. Je tiens à préciser au passage que je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir prochainement. Potter devra changer de train de vie et apprendre aussi à devenir un Elyan digne de ce nom et à se contrôler. J'y veillerais de moins mais il n'aimera pas cela je pense.

J'en déduis que vous acceptez de le sauver ? Interrogea Dumbledore, donnant l'impression à Rogue que son seul intérêt était de voir l'Elu en vie et peu importe dans quel état.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Répondit-il. Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir votre petit protégé. Je suis le dernier Elyan en vie de votre côté. Je vous avouerais qu'avoir un serviteur et compagnons, car il sera les deux, ne me dérange pas bien au contraire, c'est dans la nature de l'Elyan d'être en meute. Mais si seulement cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que la célébrité nationale…

Il faudra tout de même que vous m'expliquiez d'autres choses Severus. Murmura Dumbledore avec précaution. Je dois savoir si Harry risque d'être dangereux pour les autres, je dois savoir quelle relation vous allez avoir, s'il va se transformer régulièrement, sortir de l'école…

Je vous répondrais le stricte nécessaire. Nous devrions nous occuper de Potter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il meurt. Marmonna Rogue tout en se levant. Avant de partir, n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui vous dérange dans toute cette histoire ?

J'y ait pensé. Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il organisé une telle attaque sur Harry alors qu'il sait que j'ai un Elyan à mes côtés qui aurait la possibilité de le sauver ? Surtout qu'il a dû mettre beaucoup de temps à organiser cette attaque.

Ils échangèrent un regard interrogé.

Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Lança Dumbledore tout en haussant les épaules. Je dois y réfléchir une fois que mes pensées ne seront plus concentrées sur Harry.

Je pense savoir la raison qui a poussé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à faire cela mais nous en parlerons après, allons d'abord au quartier général changer définitivement l'avenir de Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le premier chapitre et je remercie chacun d'entre vous d'avoir prit le temps de répondre à mes commentaires. Aujourd'hui je suis un peu pressée je dois aller au taf mais je vais essayer de répondre rapidement à vos questions ^^_

_Sev : je ne sais pas trop pour la publication régulière. Je vais faire de mon mieux mais avec le trv le weekend, les cours et les révisions pour les partiels à venir je n'ai pas toujours assez de temps pour écrire. Je vais essayer de publier le plus souvent possible, dans le pire des cas un chapitre tous les 15jours je pense, si j'ai vraiment pas le temps._

_Camofdarkness : je sais pour les tirets ^^, je comprends pas pourquoi, j'en mets à chaque fois dans mes textes mais là ils ne sont pas apparu ! Si quelqu'un sait pourquoi n'hésitez pas ^^ ! On va voir s'ils apparaissent dans ce chapitre. Sinon mon histoire est loin d'être terminée. En fait je l'avais commencée il y a longtemps et par faute de temps je l'avais abandonnée. Du coup je suis à nouveau dessus mais j'ai réécrit certains passages qui ne me plaisaient plus. En ce qui concerne la fréquence de publication, j'ai répondu à la question dans le paragraphe au dessus ^^. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu accroches si vite à l'histoire, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !!!_

_Voilà en gros pour les réponses, et merci encore à chacun d'entre vous. Voici le chapitre deux, avec cette fois-ci beaucoup d'explications. J'espère que vous aimerez ! A bientôt, bizou !_

**Chapitre second : l'enfant Elyan**

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue ainsi que Rémus Lupin étaient auprès d'Harry, dans la chambre où il avait été installé.

Mais… en quoi cela va bien pouvoir le sauver que tu le mordes ? Questionna Lupin complètement livide. Enfin je veux dire… je croyais que la morsure était mortelle, pourquoi serait-il sauver en devenant ton serviteur ?

Rogue grogna avec agacement.

Parce que l'Elyan maître a le droit de vie ou de mort sur ses disciples. Lança-t-il d'un ton sec. Voilà pourquoi. En devenant son maître j'aurais le pouvoir de le guérir de toutes les blessures qu'il a ou aura.

Comment ? Demanda Rémus.

Par la volonté de mon esprit ajouté à un peu de concentration.

Cela signifie que tu as le don de guérir les gens alors ?

Non Lupin. Coupa-t-il immédiatement. J'ai le don de guérir les blessures de mon serviteur ou de mes serviteurs. Uniquement les siennes.

Rémus se frotta le visage à l'aide ses mains, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Es-tu certain que cela va fonctionner ? Marmonna-t-il, incertain de prendre la bonne décision.

Bien évidemment que cela va fonctionner, je l'ai déjà fait. Cracha Rogue sèchement, fatigué de devoir ce justifié à un homme qu'il méprise.

Il détestait par-dessus tout que l'on doute de ce qu'il disait, c'était bien connu non ? Il regretta tout de suite d'avoir dit connaitre ce procédé pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté surtout lorsqu'il vit les regards étonnés de ses deux interlocuteurs se poser sur lui.

C'était il y a longtemps, quand j'étais de l'autre côté. Se justifia-t-il dans un grognement.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Un mal de tête commençait à se réveiller et il n'avait rien sur lui pour le calmer alors il fallait qu'il se détende au plus vite.

Croyez-vous vraiment que se soit la bonne décision ? Chuchota Rémus à l'intention de Dumbledore.

Albus se tourna vers Rogue.

Il n'y a aucun autre moyen ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Rogue le dévisagea d'un regard sévère.

Non, il n'y a aucune autre solution. Je suis le seul à pouvoir sauver Potter alors décidez-vous tout de suite car le gamin ne va pas survivre éternellement. Alors je le fais ou je ne le fais pas ? Si c'est oui vous sortez et me laissez seul avec lui si c'est non je rentre chez moi et je vais me coucher. Cracha-t-il avec colère.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore et Lupin sortaient de la chambre d'un pas lent et peu rassuré, laissant Harry entre les mains de Rogue.

Ce fut étonnement rapide. Severus Rogue sortit de la chambre dix minutes plus tard. A peine avait-il fait un pas hors de la pièce que Rémus lui sauta dessus.

Alors ?!

Il est mort. Répondit Rogue d'une voix calme.

Quoi ? S'exclama Rémus tout en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Mais non idiot ! S'exclama Rogue. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, c'est fait un point c'est tout.

Tu te crois drôle peut-être ? S'emporta Rémus. Ça se voit que tu veux que tu n'as aucune affection pour lui mais tout le monde n'a pas ton cœur de pierre et ton humour décapant Severus !

Et bien j'espère pour Potter que tu te trompes sur mon compte Lupin parce que je te rappel tout de même qu'il m'appartient maintenant. Marmonna-t-il calmement tout en descendant les marches de l'escalier.

Ce choix me hantera probablement toute ma vie. Souffla Rémus avec rage.

Rogue eut un rire moqueur. Lupin se pressa de le rattraper dans les escaliers.

Mais attends où tu vas-tu ne peux pas nous laisser tous comme ça. Il a encore besoin de soin là ? Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ?

Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, je descendais à la cuisine boire un thé.

Tu restes ici ?

Potter est encore trop faible pour bouger et désormais il ne peut plus s'éloigner de moi. Si je pars maintenant il sera mort dans la demi-heure qui suit. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt j'aurais eu à vous révéler que j'étais un Elyan si c'est pour le tuer tout de suite. J'aimerais en profiter un peu avant.

Décidément tu as un humour à tomber par terre. Cracha-t-il.

Oh Lupin tu devrais te détendre, Potter va bien. C'est moi qui devrais être dans tous mes états, je vais devoir le supporter maintenant. Alors un peu d'humour, après tout, toi et ta bande de copain vous étiez très fort lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des blagues pas drôles lorsque vous étiez jeunes. N'est-ce pas ?

Rémus serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Severus passa la porte de la cuisine et les regards de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, Tonks et Maugrey se posèrent sur lui. Décidemment son mail de tête ne faisait qu'empirer. Ils savaient tous, sans aucun doute.

C'est bon, il va bien, rassurez-vous. Assura Rémus.

Un réel soupire de soulagement parcourut la pièce.

J'ai envoyé les enfants au lit. Murmura Molly d'une voix tremblante tout e servant du thé à Maugrey. Ile ne savent rien pour le moment.

Rogue haussa un sourcil d'indifférence. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire… Potter leur dira tout de toute manière.

Lorsqu'ils sauront, commença-t-il d'une voix sèche, il faudra veiller à ce qu'ils ne disent rien à l'école. Si cela se savait dans le monde de la magie, les parents d'élèves risqueraient bien d'exiger mon renvoie de Poudlard.

Bien sûr, je leur parlerais, ne vous en faites pas. Assura Arthur. Vous avez ma parole.

Rogue resta muet. La parole du père Weasley ne représentait rien à ses yeux mais il devait s'en contenter.

Alors comment va Harry ? Demanda Molly tout en tendant une tasse de thé à Severus.

Rogue la prise entre ses mains et bu une longue gorgée avant de répondre.

Il va bien. Ses morsures sont guéries.

Il est encore inconscient ? Interrogea Dumbledore.

Severus acquiesça et il sentit immédiatement les regards inquiets des autres le scruter.

Mais c'est normal. Il était presque mort, je peux guérir ses blessures mais je ne peux pas régénérer son énergie. Il était à deux doigts de mourir, son état était réellement grave. Je peux guérir les blessures qu'il mais je ne peux pas régénérer son énergie. Généralement, lorsqu'un Elyan guérit son serviteur il peut passer beaucoup de temps à dormir après, c'est de cette manière que son corps se remet du changement brusque que son Elyan à provoqué sur son métabolisme. Il sera en pleine forme demain matin.

Il bu une nouvelle gorgée du thé bien chaud de Molly.

Et c'est quoi… la suite ? Demanda Arthur.

Quelle suite ?

Et bien ma foi, pour Harry, que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? Question Albus avant même que monsieur Weasley n'ait ouvert la bouche.

Ce qui me surprend c'est que dans cette pièce il y a des professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et qu'aucun ne sait quoi que se soit sur les Elyan.

Ne soit pas condescendant Severus. Coupa Lupin. Tu sais que les Elyan ont disparu depuis plus de 80 ans. Ils ne font même plus partit du programme scolaire.

Grossière erreur apparemment. Ajouta Maugrey d'un air maussade. Comment se fait-il que vous en soyez un ?

Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

C'est lui, j'en suis certain. Ajouta Maugrey d'un œil noir sans se soucier de la phrase de Rogue. J'ignore comment il s'y est prit mais je suis certain que Voldemort est derrière tout cela. Comment a-t-il fait ?

Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. Répondit calmement Rogue tout en posant sa tasse vide sur la table.

Non ! Maugrey, laissez-le tranquille un peu, Severus a raison, il n'a aucun compte à nous rendre, nous devons lui être simplement reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé Harry. Coupa Lupin qui savait que Rogue ne plaisantait pas en disant qu'il allait partir et il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Severus lui jeta un regard amusé.

Te voir prendre ma défense et t'entendre m'être reconnaissant me fait plaisir. Commenta-t-il.

Je me doute bien oui mais je sais que tu serais suffisamment sadique pour partir un moment et je ne sais pas les conséquences que l'éloignement risquerait de provoquer chez Harry.

Rogue grimaça.

Fâcheuses. Elles seraient fâcheuses ou plutôt… douloureuses.

Pour l'amour du ciel Severus arrêtez un peu et donnez-nous une explication !

Un silence tomba sur la pièce et Rogue resta muet un moment. Dumbledore parlait rarement d'une voix dure et sévère et lorsqu'il le faisait, il ne fallait mieux pas le pousser d'avantage à la colère. Rogue n'avait aucune envie de répondre à toutes ces questions mais Dumbledore était son mentor et son sauveur. Il lui avait permit d'avoir une vie digne de ce nom et pour cela il lui avait juré fidélité.

Bien. Murmura-t-il.

Il prit place à table et soupira lentement tout en frottant légèrement sa tempe gauche.

Potter est… un jeune Elyan dirons-nous. Il est à moitié loup désormais mais on ne peut pas le considérer comme un Elyan car il ne contrôle pas ce qui lui arrive. Lorsqu'un Elyan prend un serviteur il prend toujours un enfant car l'enfant Elyan est très dépendant de son maître et est très fidèle. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Prenons d'abord un Elyan adulte, moi en l'occurrence. J'ai la capacité de me transformer en loup à volonté.

Cela équivaut à un Animagus alors ? Demanda Tonks.

Severus secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

C'est beaucoup plus complexe que cela. Le loup prend une part plus importante chez le sorcier Elyan que chez le sorcier Animagus qui se transforme en loup. L'Elyan a besoin de se transformer au moins une fois par semaine et lorsqu'il se transforme, son instinct de loup est extrêmement fort, plus fort que celui d'un Animagus loup. Un adulte parvient à se contrôler assez pour reconnaître ce qu'il attaque ce qui va bien évidemment limiter considérablement les risque d'attaquer quelqu'un que l'on connaît par exemple ou un innocent. L'enfant Elyan ne contrôle pas cela, lorsqu'il est sous forme animale, il ne fait plus la différence entre l'ami et l'ennemi, entre l'animal et l'humain. Si l'enfant Elyan est bien dressé, il n'obéit sous forme animale qu'à son maître qui lui sait faire la différence. Il n'y a donc pas de soucis mais il faut tout de même l'avoir bien dressé. Le problème majeur est que l'enfant Elyan est très instable. Il a tendance à se transformer plus souvent parce qu'il en ressent plus le besoin, il a des pertes de repères aussi et…

Attends, attends. Coupa Lupin d'une voix calme. Je ne comprends rien, comment cela des pertes de repères ?

Ses instincts de loup font surfaces sous sa forme humaine de temps en temps parce qu'il ne les contrôles pas. Comme je l'ai dit, la part du loup qui est en un Elyan est importante et elle a beaucoup de pouvoir. Potter ressentira très souvent le besoin de se transformer par moment, c'est son instinct de loup qui souhaite prendre le dessus sur son côté humain et s'il ne le fait pas son instinct de loup tentera de s'exprimer d'une autre manière que par la transformation. Cela peut aller du simple détail comme par exemple le développement élevé de l'odorat. Je m'explique. Le loup a un odorat très développé, plus développé que celui de l'homme, son côté loup pourrait s'exprimer sous forme humaine en développant momentanément son odorat. Il sentira alors beaucoup plus les choses, les odeurs. Cela par exemple est un détail selon moi, peut-être un peu déstabilisant voir dérangeant pour Potter mais aucunement dangereux pour les autres ou lui-même. Après cela peut-être des réactions un peu plus impressionnantes. Comme je vous l'ai dit, sous forme de loup, l'enfant Elyan ne fait plus la différence entre les gens, il est incapable de reconnaître un ami. Ce qui pourrait lui arriver serait d'oublier totalement sur une courte urée qui sont les gens autour de lui comme si… comme s'il était transformé sauf qu'il ne l'est pas réellement. Il serait incapable de reconnaître l'un d'entre vous et selon la situation cela pourrait entraîner chez lui différentes réactions comme la panique ou la violence. L'autre souci important est que l'on ne peut pas vraiment prédire combien de temps vont s'exprimer ces… ces crises dirons-nous. Cela peut durer quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou bien quelques heures voir même, malheureusement, plusieurs jours.

Au fur et à mesure que Rogue avançait dans ses explications, les autres semblaient de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus inquiets.

S'il a faim il peut attaquer quelqu'un sous forme humaine en se croyant loup aussi. Ce genre de choses. C'est assez imprévisible.

C'est une catastrophe. Lança Dumbledore, sourcils écarquillés. Comment puis-je le laisser vagabonder dans l'école avec tous les élèves s'il risque de sauter à la gorge de l'un d'entre eux à tout moment ?

C'est là que moi j'interviens, monsieur.

Et comment ?

Le maître de l'enfant Elyan contrôle ce dernier.

Lupin soupira bruyamment, l'air profondément soulagé. On aurait dit qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis le début de la conversation et qu'il reprenait enfin un peu d'air. Rogue lui jeta un regard noir.

Mais je n'ai pas dit que cela serait simple Lupin. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les crises peuvent durer des secondes comme des jours cela prouve bien que je ne peux pas les résoudre.

Mais vous venez de dire… Commença Dumbledore.

Ce n'est pas magique, le maître contrôle son serviteur une fois qu'il l'a dressé et que celui-ci le considère comme son maître. Quand Potter me regardera en maître, il me suffira de lui dire un ordre et il obéira.

Et en quoi cela nous aide ? Questionna Lupin d'un air visiblement irrité.

Et bien s'il essaye de te bouffer et que je lui dis « arrête tout de suite » il obéira immédiatement mais pour toi je ne suis pas sûr de lui donner l'ordre. L'enfant Elyan est très fidèle à son maître parce que le loup Elyan le force à l'être. C'est compliqué à comprendre mais le loup est totalement dévoué à son maître comme… comme doit l'être un loup à son chef de meute. Potter changera totalement de comportement avec moi mais cela une fois seulement qu'il m'aura accepté pour maître. Je répète, une fois qu'il m'aura accepté comme maître. Et je parle de Potter l'humain, pas le louveteau. Va l'affection qu'il me porte cela risque d'être difficile mais une fois qu'il me regardera en maître et n'obéira plus qu'à moi et quelque soit sa forme, animale ou humaine, les choses seront contrôlables pour Poudlard.

Mais… il sera forcé de se soumettre ? Une force magique l'obligera en changeant sa manière de penser et agir ? Demanda monsieur Weasley.

Non, s'il m'a accepté comme maître se sera par son propre choix et il trouvera cela normal. Bien sûr notre relation va être différente maintenant c'est normal oui mais je ne peux pas le forcer à me regarder en tant que maître s'il ne le veut pas. Le problème est de savoir au bout de combien de temps cela se fera, peut-être que ça n'arrivera jamais bien que je ne crois pas que se soit déjà arrivé.

Vous connaissez ce genre de situation ? Questionna Tonks.

J'ai connu ce genre de situation oui. Répondit-il à mi-voix sans ajouter la moindre explication.

Il va falloir que vous le contrôliez avant la rentrée. Murmura Dumbledore d'un air pensif. Il ne pourra pas retourner à Poudlard si le risque pour les autres est trop élevé. Je ne peux pas mettre des centaines de personnes en danger pour un seul élève, même le Survivant. Mes responsabilités sont trop importantes ici.

Rogue acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête, semblant comprendre l'appréhension du directeur.

Les choses se feront en toute logique par étape, il commencera à m'obéir, à changer de regard sur moi et petit à petit il sera plus obéissant jusqu'à ce qu'il me considère comme son maître à part entière et là il n'y aura plus de problème. Si Potter a au moins commencé à changer de regard sur moi avant la rentrée j'aurais automatiquement du pouvoir sur lui et je pense que je pourrais contrôler la situation en cas de danger.

Albus acquiesça, lèvres closes.

Et s'il a une « crise » à l'école et que vous arrivez trop tard pour lui dire de se calmer, comment arrangerons-nous les choses ? Questionna Maugrey, ne cachant rien de son scepticisme.

Un Elyan est une créature magique tout de même il y a donc forcément de la mage quelque part entre nous, autre que celle liée à la transformation en loup. La preuve, j'ai la capacité de le soigner par ma simple volonté, chose que je ne peux pas faire sur moi-même ou sur quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'il se transforme en loup ou qu'il a ce genre de crise je le ressentirais automatiquement. Nous sommes liés magiquement. Je veillerais à intervenir dans les meilleurs délais. Je sais que ce n'est pas le mieux mais c'est cela ou le retirer de l'école pour une période indéterminée.

Et cela il en est hors de question. Ajouta Albus.

Potter et moi allons être dans la même école, je ne serais jamais loin.

Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit Maugrey, c'est que tu fais constamment la différence entre l'enfant et l'adulte Elyan. Tu as dis que seuls les enfants pouvaient être serviteur et qu'ils étaient libre lorsque leur maître mourait, comment les choses se passent-elles une fois qu'ils sont majeurs ?

Quand un enfant devient serviteur, même adulte il ne peut pas être chef de meute. Il peut le devenir une fois son maître mort. Si le maitre a plusieurs serviteurs ce qui est généralement le cas c'est le plus puissant qui devient maître des autres. Sils sont force égale ils se séparent et forme leur propre meute chacun de leur côté.

Et pour ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure ? Sur le fait que tu ne pouvais pas partir où il mourait ? Demanda Rémus.

Potter est à la fois mon disciple, mon compagnon et mon serviteur. J'ai pour devoir de le former pour devenir un véritable Elyan mas son devoir à lui est de me servir et de rester à mes côtés. Le fait qu'il m'appartienne désormais l'empêche de rester loin de moi.

Alors il y a une sorte de… distance à respecter ? Questionna Tonks.

Non, nous pourrons être chacun à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre sans qu'il ne meurt. C'est plus une question de temps que de distance. Potter ressentira constamment le besoin d'être à mes côtés, de me voir. Il ne parviendra jamais à contrôler cela, se sera toujours plus fort que lui. il se sentira mal au début, ressentant un sentiment d'insécurité puis il aura du mal à respirer, la panique le gagnera et il me cherchera. Le fait qu'il soit mon serviteur et qu'il ait l'instinct et le flaire du loup lui permettront de toujours me retrouver, où que je sois. Il saura tout de suite si je ne suis pas dans l'école par exemple.

Et que se passera-t-il s'il ne te retrouve pas ou s'il refuse d'aller à tes côtés ? Demanda Rémus.

Il commencera à souffrir. Une douleur aigüe qui parcourra tout son corps, de la tête aux pieds, des pieds à la tête. Petit à petit la douleur augmentera, lentement. C'est une sorte de punition pour ne pas être resté auprès de son maître. On peut comparer cela à de la torture sans aucun doute.

Rogue marqua une pause bien que personne n'avait ouvert la bouche. L'air avait semblé brusquement tendu et les regards s'étaient éteints. A cet instant, il comprit qu'eux non plus ne comprendraient jamais la relation entre loup. Pas même lupin qui lui était celui qui aurait pu être le plus amène de comprendre. Ils ne retiendraient que les mauvaises choses, que la relation d'emprise et ne verraient pas plus loin.

La douleur augmente jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tuer le serviteur. Acheva-t-il, la voix neutre. Cela peut prendre une ou plusieurs heures, tout dépend de la capacité de l'enfant à supporter la souffrance. Tout s'arrêté immédiatement si le maître et le serviteur sont réunis. Je sais quand il souffre, je sais quand il a des crises, je sais quand il est en danger aussi. Pour mon absence, au début il aura besoin de me voir beaucoup, cela sera dur pour lui surtout que j'imagine que cette petite tête de mule fera tout pour me défier. C'est toujours pareil avec les jeunes Elyan, ils sont très instables et ils ne peuvent pas rester longtemps seuls sans leur Maître. Ensuite cela se stabilisera et il aura besoin d'être à mes côtés environ trois fois par jour.

C'est beaucoup. Souffla Arthur avant de boire d'une main légèrement tremblante une gorgée de thé.

C'est mon serviteur, il devrait être constamment à mes côtés, trois fois par jour c'est peu. Je l'obligerais à être là plus souvent de toute manière. Coupa sèchement Rogue. Si je suis resté ce soir c'est parce que Potter aura besoin de moi à son réveil. La douleur risque de le prendre tout de suite ou presque. Il va se réveiller pour la première fois en tant qu'Elyan et il aura automatiquement besoin de moi. Comme il est affaibli, il risquerait de ne pas résister.

Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres contraintes ? Interrogea Dumbledore.

Par rapport aux autres non. Par contre, si je donne des ordres à Potter et qu'il n'y obéit pas il souffrira aussi. Sur son corps se formeront des marques rouges lentement, ce seront des coupures. Cela peut arriver n'importe où. C'est une punition bien sûr et elles guériront de manière naturelle. C'est comme s'il se faisait battre je dirais et je ne soignerais pas pour une punition reçue pour m'avoir désobéit. Je ne contrôle pas ces punitions, c'est-à-dire que ça peut être rapide ou long sans que je n'y change rien. C'est le lien magique qui fait tout. D'après ce que je sais, il y a un rapport tout de même avec le maître et ses exigences en tant que dominateur. S'il est réellement exigent les punitions sont plus sévères. Rogue afficha un vague rictus. Inutile de me demander si je le suis.

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry se réveille ! A la semaine prochaine et bon week-end ! _


End file.
